


All this Time

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: All This Time [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Soulful PWP, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"I'm saying when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you are more important than any stupid mission? Stop trying to martyr yourself out there!""I am a soldier, Duo," Heero replied again. "I am expendable.""The hell you are!" Duo screamed, anger burning brightly in his eyes.





	All this Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_All this time the river flowed  
Endlessly like a silent tear... _  
~Sting  
  
Heero grimaced as rough hands savagely pulled on the bandage being wrapped around his injured arm. The white linen was then roughly secured in place with ragged pieces of medical tape. As his makeshift nurse finished his "tender" administrations, Heero carefully flexed his arm. The injury wasn't severe; it could have been a lot worse. But he wouldn't have full use of his left arm until it healed. His companion, after making sure the bandage would hold, began shoving the medical supplies unceremoniously back in the box, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Of all the stupid..." *shove* "lame..." *splat* "idiotic..." *crash* "things to do..." He slammed the lid on the first aid kit and kicked it under the bed before turning his violet gaze towards the injured pilot.  
  
"I take it you're mad at something?" Heero asked flatly.  
  
"Mad? Oh no, I'm not mad," the braided figure replied haughtily. "Why should I be mad? I mean, my closest friend ignores tactical data and tries to take out an entire regiment of mobile suits alone, almost killing himself in the process! No, I'm not mad at all!"  
  
Heero sighed. He didn't understand how Duo could get so worked up over the smallest things. He'd known exactly what he'd been doing.  
  
"It was necessary," he said simply.  
  
"I don't care if it was fucking necessary!" Duo exclaimed, his violet eyes flashing in anger. Heero glanced worriedly at his comrade. He'd never seen Duo this upset before.  
  
"Duo, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you are more important than any stupid mission? Stop trying to martyr yourself out there!"  
  
"I am a soldier, Duo," Heero replied again. "I am expendable."  
  
"The hell you are!" Duo screamed, anger burning brightly in his eyes. "Bakayaro! Do you think the others wouldn't care if you died?" His voice cracked as two tears began to wind their way down his flushed cheek. "Do you think I wouldn't care?" Duo turned his head away, choking back a sob.  
  
"Duo?" Heero could scarcely believe the change that had overtaken Duo's usual happy-go-lucky manner. Could this loud mouth baka actually be crying... for him? He reached out with his hand to wipe a glistening tear from the braided boy's face. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Duo flinched from his touch. "I'm fine," he replied, trying to regain his composure. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Duo..." the Japanese boy began again but was interrupted when his friend stood up.  
  
"Just go to bed, Heero. You need rest to take care of your injury," the violet-eyed boy said softly as he shuffled over to his own bed.  
  
Heero sighed as he lay down. His life had certainly become more confusing since the beautiful boy known as Duo Maxwell had come into his life.  
  
+  
  
The clock blinked a steady 1:42am. Heero sighed and flopped over onto his back, stretching out as much as the narrow bed would allow. The room was beginning to feel a little stuffy, so he kicked off the covers as well. He looked back at the clock.  
  
1:43am.  
  
He threw his uninjured arm over his eyes, willing himself to sleep. But of course, that never worked. The harder he tried to make himself fall asleep, the more unconsciousness seemed to elude him. Across the room he heard Duo mumble softly in his sleep as he turned restlessly in his bed. Even in his sleep Duo still managed to make a lot of noise.  
  
Duo. Once again Heero was brought to the point of insomnia by thoughts of the beautiful violet-eyed boy. How many nights had he lain awake, trying to figure out the enigma that was Duo Maxwell? The American pilot was loud, crude, and often never knew when to keep his smart mouth shut. And yet... there was something about him. Duo had a wild and unattainable spirit that could never be possessed by any one person, no matter how hard Heero might wish it. The Japanese pilot swallowed hard. There was no point in denying it - he wanted to possess Duo... in every way.  
  
He wasn't quite sure when the attraction started. All he knew was when he had first seen Duo Maxwell when the American was trying to stop him from taking that annoying Relena girl's life, he remembered looking into the other boy's violet orbs that seemed to go on forever... had remembered thinking how beautiful they were... right before Duo had shot him. Heero allowed himself to smirk at the memory. Over the next few months, the two had become friends as they completed their missions side by side. They had always shared a room when they went undercover. The others didn't even question it. Heero and Duo. The words even sounded like they belonged together.  
  
Slowly, Heero began to realize his thoughts about the braided boy were bordering on obsession. He wanted to know at all times where Duo was, who he was with, what he was doing. He knew it was none of his business... but damnit! It was as if the violet-eyed witch had put a spell on him... a spell which Heero didn't want to break.  
  
Heero turned to face Duo's bed so he could watch the object of his obsession sleep. Moonlight filtering in through the room's only window danced playfully over the boy's skin. As usual, Duo was wearing nothing but a pair of silky black boxers. Heero's breathing quickened as his gaze swept over the planes and ridges of Duo's body. As if he could feel Heero's eyes raking over his skin, the braided boy tossed fitfully in his sleep. Heero wished he could go over there and enfold the beautiful boy in his arms, but he was reluctant to do so. He was afraid of how Dou would react if tried... and how he'd react if the other boy responded. Still... he'd never seen Duo as upset as he had been tonight. Could Duo actually care for him that much? Damnit. Why couldn't life be less complicated?  
  
A low moan interrupted Heero's visual journey down that long, lithe body. He brought his eyes up to Duo's face to see the boy's brows crease as he dreamed. Duo's head began to toss rapidly from side to side as the nightmare took hold.  
  
"Iie... yamatte... Heero..."  
  
Heero sat bolt upright in his bed as Duo continued talking in his sleep. He watched helplessly as the braided boy began struggling with the sheets, a sheen of sweat breaking out all over his half-naked body.  
  
"IIE! HEERO!!" Duo was now screaming in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare from which he couldn't seem to escape. In a flash, Heero was out of his own bed and crossing the room. He sat down on the edge of Duo's rumpled bed and reached for the boy's flailing arms.  
  
"Duo! Wake up!" he cried as the smaller boy continued to scream his name. "K'so! It's just a dream! C'mon Duo, WAKE UP!"  
  
Violet eyes snapped open. As they focused on the figure bending over him, Duo flew up and threw his arms around Heero's waist, latching on to the surprised Japanese boy. He buried his chestnut head into Heero's bare shoulder sobbing, "Thank God! You're not dead! You're not dead!"  
  
Hesitantly, Heero brought his arms around to encircle the trembling boy. A warm feeling flooded through him as he realized just how good it felt to be holding him. He ran his fingertips lightly over Duo's bare back as he made soothing noises to calm him. "Shhh... it's alright, Duo. I'm here."  
  
"I dreamed you were dead," the American sniffed against Heero's chest.  
  
"I was only a dream. I'm not dead. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you," he whispered, surprised at his own words.  
  
Duo lifted his head to look at Heero, his violet eyes wide as saucers. The moonlight glinted off the tears in the boy's eyes, giving the young pilot an ethereal, fey look that caused Heero to tremble. For the first time in his life, Heero found himself rendered speechless by the braided boy's beauty. Unable to resist, he bent his head and gently kissed away a crystalline tear as it rolled down Duo's cheek. He felt Duo's breath catch in his throat. Raising his head slightly, he brought his cobalt gaze to meet Duo's violet one.  
  
In the moonlight he could see Duo's cheeks redden as he blushed. Kawaii... came the unbidden thought as he continued to stare down at the boy in his arms.  
  
"H...Heero?" the braided boy stammered as he blushed deeper.  
  
"Hn?" Heero brought his face closer until their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I... want..." The rest of Duo's words were lost as their lips gravitated together like celestial bodies. The first touch was fleeting. The second was delicately gentle, as if the two were trying to accustomize themselves to the feel of each other. Heero could not remember anything tasting as good as Duo's lips. But he'd only had a taste - he wanted more. He opened his mouth and placed the tip of his tongue on Duo's lips as if asking permission to enter. The braided boy answered by parting his lips ever so slightly. That was all Heero needed as he forced his tongue past Duos lips and plundered his mouth. The violet-eyed boy moaned at the assault, but pressed harder against Heero's kiss, meeting the Japanese pilot's tongue thrust for thrust.  
  
Heero explored every nook and cranny of Duo's mouth. Duo tasted like he imagined ambrosia must be like, and he couldn't get enough. Only when he began to notice a slight cramping in his lip muscles did he reluctantly pull away.  
  
Duo's eyes flew open. The boy was panting in exertion, lips swollen from Heero's kiss. Heero brought one hand around to cup Duo's chin, running the pad of his thumb across the boy's bottom lip. He jumped as Duo's tongue flicked out to suck the digit into his mouth. After a moment, Heero withdrew his thumb and began stroking Duo's cheek. The braided boy turned his head to nuzzle Heero's hand. The gesture was so endearing that Heero bent his head once again and reclaimed Duo's mouth. His hand reached around, digging his fingers into the thick chestnut hair at the base of his neck, pressing the boy's head closer to deepen the kiss. Duo began making mewling sounds in the back of his throat. He tightened his grip around Heero's waist, drawing him closer, molding himself against Heero's chest. His hands began to mimic Heero's: gliding long, sensuous strokes across the planes of his back. Heero shuddered, ending the kiss. He placed his forehead against Duo's and stared into his eyes.  
  
Duo grinned. "I've dreamed about this, " he said softly.  
  
Heero blinked in surprise. "What held you back?"  
  
The braided boy shrugged. "Fear of rejection I suppose. I didn't know how you'd react if I told you." He grinned again. "And to think, all this time..." He kissed the tip of Heero's nose.  
  
The short-haired boy rubbed his cheek against Duo's. "Duo... " he breathed huskily into his ear, "what do you want?"  
  
The young American shivered as Heero drew one finger up his spine. "Just to be with you," he breathed back, reveling in the heat emanating from Heero's body. "What do you want?"  
  
Heero drew his head back to look into Duo's eyes. "I want to be inside you."  
  
For an instant he felt Duo freeze and stiffen in his arms as something flashed across his violet eyes. If Heero didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was fear. But the moment passed as swiftly as it came. "Duo? Is something wrong?"  
  
The braided boy leaned up and kissed him. "No, it's alright. I just want to make you happy."  
  
Heero looked down at his would-be lover. Something wasn't right. He could hear the hesitation in Duo's voice. He gently brushed chestnut bangs away from the boy's face. "Duo, we don't have to do this."  
  
"No! I... I want to. Honto ni."  
  
Heero wasn't convinced. He'd never known Duo to be afraid of anything. He could feel the smaller boy trembling ever so slightly in his arms - and it wasn't in ecstatic anticipation. Something had happened to make him afraid. Then it clicked.  
  
"Duo," he said gently so as not to frighten him further, "this isn't your first time, is it?"  
  
Shame filled those beautiful violet eyes as Duo looked away. He shook his head ever so slightly. An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy spread throughout Heero's body, followed swiftly by rage. How dare anyone else touch Duo! He grasped the smaller boy's upper arms and forced him to look into his eyes.  
  
"Who was it?" he hissed angrily. When Duo didn't answer, he tightened his grip and shook him. "Who was it??"  
  
"I don't fucking know!" Duo cried out. "I didn't keep count!" Silver tears threatened to spill over once again.  
  
Heero sat back, stunned by the revelation. More than one? How many? What had they done? He wanted answers. "Tell me," he demanded, piercing Duo's gaze with his cold, cobalt eyes.  
  
"There isn't much to tell, Heero. I was a fucking street rat. I did what I had to do to survive."  
  
"You sold your body for food." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Duo nodded. "We were always hungry. I did it to keep food in our stomachs... and also so the little ones didn't have to."  
  
Heero's eyes widened a little. "How old were you?"  
  
"I was eight years old the first time."  
  
"Eight years old. My god. Duo, you were still a child yourself."  
  
"I remember the first one," Duo continued sadly. "Me 'n' Sol... a friend were begging on the streets - actually it wasn't really begging, more like scouting people to pick their pockets - anyway, that day we hadn't had any luck. It had been days since any of us had eaten. We were getting desperate, when this man came up to me and offered me a hundred credits. That was more money than I had ever dreamed about in my short life! All I had to do was take off my clothes and let him 'examine' me. I didn't trust him but we were starving. He took me back to his hotel room and he..." Duo choked on the words. "He said it would only hurt for a minute and then it would feel good. But he lied. It hurt like hell."  
  
"I remember limping back to the old house, clutching the credits in my hand. I felt empty inside and it hurt to sit down. But everyone ate that night. When the money ran out, I'd do it again." Duo hiccoughed through a sob. "They always said it would only hurt for a minute, but they lied. All of them. It hurt for a lot longer than a minute and it never felt good."  
  
By now tears were streaming down his face. In his eyes, Heero could see that the American was now afraid he would turn from him in disgust. But Heero's anger quickly evaporated as something else took its place. It wasn't pity, but a kind of protectiveness towards the small, abused child Duo had once been. He took Duo into his arms and held him close, comforting the violet-eyed boy for the second time that night.  
  
After a few minutes, Duo's sobs died down. Sniffing he whispered softly, "Heero, I'll understand if you don't want me now."  
  
"Baka!" He looked down into Duo's eyes. "I still want you. And, if you'll let me, I want to show you the right way of doing this. And I promise you, it won't hurt at all."  
  
Duo hesitated for a long moment before swallowing hard and nodding ever so slightly.  
  
Heero smiled ferally and pushed the smaller boy down onto the bed. He quickly divested them both of what little clothing they were wearing, reveling in the way Duo's black silk boxers slid over the boy's flushed skin. Throwing the discarded clothing in the corner, Heero leaned over Duo's supine body, claiming his lips with his own. As his tongue slipped inside, he hands began running gently over the hard planes of Duo's torso.  
  
Duo arched his back and gasped into Heero's mouth as the Japanese boy's fingers brushed against his nipple. The tiny nub hardened instantly, causing Duo to moan low in the back of his throat. He reached up with his own hands to touch his partner's body in return, only to have his hands pinned to the bed above his head. Duo's eyes widened in surprise, but Heero merely smirked and flicked the tip of Duo's pert little nose with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Leave them there," he ordered as he relaxed his grip on Duo's wrists. "Do not touch me unless I give you permission. I want you to just relax and enjoy what I'm doing to you. Understood?"  
  
Duo nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. His breathing quickened as Heero ran a trail down his arms and across his chest with his fingertips. The Japanese boy bent down to kiss him again - he couldn't get enough of the taste of Duo's lips. But he wanted more...  
  
Leaving the bruised and swollen lips, Heero's mouth began to explore every inch of exposed flesh, licking, sucking and biting. Duo cried out as the Wing pilot found a particularly sensitive area where the neck met the shoulder. He paused long enough at that spot to torture Duo into mindless bliss before continuing his sensual journey.  
  
By the time Heero reached the first red-brown nipple, Duo had been turned into a quivering mass of nerves. His skin broke out into thousands of goose bumps as his partner blew air across the hardened nub. Finally the Japanese boy opened his mouth and swirled the pebble-hard nipple inside with his tongue. Duo arched off the bed, pressing harder against Heero's mouth. That mouth was doing all sorts of pleasurable things - alternately licking, sucking hard, and worrying it with his teeth. Just as Duo began to think he couldn't stand it anymore, Heero's mouth let go. But before the braided boy could protest the loss of sensation, the mouth reappeared again - this time to repeat the exquisite torture on the other nipple. As Duo squirmed beneath his lover, he began to wonder if he would be able to last the night. The pleasure Heero was giving him was almost too much to bear!  
  
Heero trailed his hot little tongue down Duo's ribs, tracing each bone as he passed over it. When he reached the smaller boy's navel, he dipped his tongue inside, causing Duo's stomach muscles to flutter in response. The American pilot moaned Heero's name. He half raised his hands to touch Heero but forced them back down. No telling what Heero might... might...  
  
Duo hissed and thrust his sips upward as Heero made his way over his hipbone. He licked the crease where the leg met the torso. Duo's arousal grew harder as he could feel Heero's warm breath come so close. Just a couple of inches to the right...  
  
But Heero ignored his partner's aching need and continued downward, licking an unknown trail down the muscled thigh, tickling the knee, and wandering slowly down to the toes. After kissing each little digit, he switched to the other limb, reversing his journey back up to Duo's hip. By the time he reached the protruding bone, Duo was squirming wildly beneath him, his rock hard erection aching to be touched. He chanted Heero's name like his own personal mantra as he tossed his head back and forth.  
  
Heero nudged Duo's legs apart and settled himself between them. Grasping the smaller boy's hips with both hands, Heero pinned him down, forcing Duo's body to quit squirming. Duo looked down, his gaze clouded by lust. Heero took a moment to drink in the sight of his new lover: eyes clouded over with desire, cheeks flushed with passion, arms outstretched above his head. Duo's breathing came in ragged gasps as the two stared at each other. Finally, Duo couldn't take the anticipation any more. He bucked his hips, frantic to get Heero to touch him.  
  
Heero smirked, gripping Duo's hips harder so the other boy could not move. Slowly and deliberately, he lowered his head and ran his tongue along the underside of Duo's cock. The violet-eyed boy bit his lip to keep from crying out. Heero licked a trail all along the underside of the ridge of the mushroom-shaped head. Noticing the drop of pearly dew that had gathered at the tip of Duo's erection, he lapped it up as a kitten would lap at a bowl of milk. A strange mixture of saltiness and sweetness... Heero found himself craving more of Duo's essence. He began milking him, sliding as much of Duo's length inside his mouth as possible. He bobbed his brown head up and down, sucking and licking Duo's shaft in abandon.  
  
Duo had never felt anything quite like the sensations he was now feeling for all his experience on the streets. None of his... customers... had ever made him feel this way. He didn't know if it was because he had been a child then or if it was because he was with Heero now. The warm, moist channel embracing his cock was overwhelming his senses. Something immensely powerful was building inside him; something that threatened to make him lose control. And suddenly he was afraid. He tried to hold back, biting his lip until he tasted blood.  
  
Heero must have sensed something was wrong because suddenly his mouth was on Duo's, reassuring him with a long, sensual kiss. One hand slithered up to clasp Duo's hand, intertwining their fingers. Heero placed tiny kisses all around Duo's face, murmuring words of comfort to his lover.  
  
"Duo... shh... it's ok. Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
He slid back down Duo's body, maintaining a hold on his hand. He licked up the length of Duo's shaft once more before murmuring, "Just let yourself go."  
  
Duo cried out as Heero attempted to swallow him whole. The pressure, the friction, the warmth... it was all too much. He felt the same coiling in his stomach, only this time he gave in to it. He let himself be drawn over the edge by Heero's mouth. He screamed Heero's name as waves of pleasure crashed over him, causing him to spill his seed into Heero's waiting mouth. The Japanese boy eagerly swallowed all of it, sucking him dry long after the violent tremors has passed through Duo's body. Heero climbed upward, wrapping himself around his new lover, stroking his back as small tremors continued to wrack Duo's slight frame. He kissed him deeply, content for the moment just to have this beautiful creature in his arms.  
  
Duo curled up against Heero's chest, trying to bring his breathing under control. He could taste himself in Heero's mouth - the effect was at the same time disturbing and erotic. He reached up and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes before wrapping that arm around Heero's body.  
  
"God... Heero, I..."  
  
"Shhh," Heero shushed him, covering his lips with his won. "Don't talk. Just feel."  
  
Heero shifted his hips to press against Duo's side. The violet eyes widened as he felt the evidence of the Japanese boy's arousal against his hip. "But Heero! You haven't..."  
  
The short-haired boy placed his hand over Duo's mouth. "You talk too much, baka." He replaced his hand with his lips, subjecting the smaller boy once again to a thorough examination with his tongue. Duo responded eagerly, running his hand down Heero's side, then lower...  
  
Heero grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his body.  
  
"Heero, why won't you let me touch you?" Duo whined into the taller boy's mouth.  
  
"I'm not finished playing with you yet," replied Heero. Suddenly the Wing pilot sat up, pulling Duo up with him. He rolled off the bed before to look at his braided angel. "Stay there," he ordered gruffly as he headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Though Duo hated to be left alone like that, he had to admire the view Heero gave him as he left. Already he could feel himself stirring again as he watched Heero walk away. He heard the Wing pilot rattle around inside the bathroom for a moment before apparently finding what he was looking for and quickly returning to the bed.  
  
Duo tried to make out what Heero had brought with him, but in the dark it was rather hard to tell. Heero had two items with him, one appeared to be a bottle of some kind - Duo wasn't sure of what. The Japanese boy put it on the floor before he could see. The other object, however, Duo knew quite well. It was his hairbrush.  
  
"Uh, Heero?" he asked, swallowing hard and eying the long wooden handle on the brush. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Brush your hair," he replied, a hint of surprise creeping into his voice. Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why? What did you think I was going to do with it?"  
  
Duo felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Eh, heh heh... nothing," he laughed nervously.  
  
Heero shook his head and Duo could have sworn he heard him utter "Ecchi" under his breath. Suddenly a hand snaked around Duo's body and grabbed the long chestnut braid. Before Duo could protest, Heero slid the tie off the end and shook the hair free of its confinement. Clouds of chestnut silk billowed around the violet-eyed boy. His hair gleamed in the moonlight, giving the boy a feyish quality. Heero stared at the vision in front of him for a long moment before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Duo's mouth.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Duo's wide questioning eyes seemed to melt something within the Japanese pilot. Reluctantly pulling away, he ordered, "Turn around."  
  
Duo blinked at him for a moment, then did as told. He shifted on the bed so his lover now faced his back.  
  
With almost trembling fingers, Heero reached out to touch the cascade of hair that tumbled down Duo's back. He'd wanted to feel the silky strands run through his fingers for the longest time. He spent several long moments simply reveling in the feel and smell of the chestnut locks. Then he brought the hairbrush into play, gently unraveling tangles, as he brushed the silky mass.  
  
Duo was practically purring. No one had brushed his hair for him since Sister Helen all those years ago. But now, the brush running through the strands were sending tiny shivers down his spine. It was as if the silky mass was one enormous erogenous zone; the gentle tugs from the brush sending electrical shocks from his scalp down through his body.  
  
When Heero had brushed out all the tangles, he gave into his impulses and ran his fingers through it. He noticed the way Duo's body shivered at each touch. Grinning to himself, he gathered the heavy length of chestnut and swung the entire mass over Duo's shoulder. Taking the brush back in hand, he began running the bristles over the planes of Duo's back in random pattern.  
  
Duo almost went limp. A warm/cold feeling spread through his body, causing thousands of tiny goose bumps to play over his skin.  
  
"Heero," he murmured, feeling utterly content and relaxed. Suddenly the brush was gone, replaced by Heero's fingertips. Duo's breath caught in his throat as his lover's hands ran over his body.  
  
"Oh God, Heero," moaned Duo as he allowed himself to fall under the spell his lover's hands were weaving over his skin. "You have about a thousand years to stop doing that."  
  
The hands slipped under his arms and danced their way to Duo's still-hardened nipples. The long-haired boy gasped and arched his back.  
  
"You like that?" Heero whispered into his ear?  
  
"Ahhh..." was Duo's only response as he felt himself harden again.  
  
Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck, then pushed the boy down onto the bed on his stomach. Reaching down, he grabbed the bottle he had placed on the floor earlier. Before Duo could ask what it was, he felt a cool liquid being poured onto his back.  
  
"Eep! That's cold!" he half-heartedly complained.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to warm it up for you," Heero rebuked sultrily.  
  
For the next few minutes Duo was in heaven. Heero massaged the exotic smelling oil into every inch of his back, working out knots in his shoulders, running skillful hands over the rounded globes of his ass, kneading the tightness from his calves.  
  
The massage was so relaxing that Duo was on the verge of sleep when he felt one well oiled finger trace down the line of his ass. The American pilot moaned in response, unconsciously spreading his legs a little wider. Heero smirked and did it again. The chestnut haired boy squirmed under Heero's hand, grabbing the sheets beneath him in both fists.  
  
Judging from Duo's response, Heero decided to take it one step further. Placing his slick index finger at Duo's tight entrance, he pushed the digit inside ever so slowly so as not to frighten or hurt the slender boy beneath him. He could feel Duo tense as he slid his finger in to the first knuckle. Leaning over, he whispered words of comfort in the smaller boy's ear.  
  
"Just relax, Duo. I won't hurt you. Tell me to stop and I will."  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He knew Heero wouldn't hurt him. And to be truthful, Heero's finger was only causing a minor discomfort, not pain. He forced his muscles to relax, silently urging Heero to continue.  
  
Heero eased a second finger into his lover, gently stretching him, watching his face carefully for any signs of pain. However, Duo just moaned into a pillow, tossing his head fitfully from side to side, clutching the sheets tightly in his fists. Taking that as a sign to continue, Heero inserted a third finger. When the Japanese pilot added the third finger, it brushed against something inside Duo's body, causing the braided boy to gasp deeply. Concerned, Heero started to draw out of Duo's body, but his lover refused, thrusting himself back onto Heero's hand. The short-haired boy smiled wickedly to himself as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Duo's welcoming sheath.  
  
Duo whimpered into the pillow. While he was no virgin, he had never known it could feel this good. The combination of Heero's thrusting fingers and the friction of the bed against his newly hardened arousal was rapidly bringing him once again to the edge of climax.  
  
Heero could tell Duo was close to obtaining his release. Reaching down with his free hand, he quickly coated his own throbbing erection with some of the massage oil. Then he withdrew his fingers from Duo's trembling body. The American cried out in protest.  
  
"H...Heero?"  
  
The Japanese boy placed his face next to Duo's. "Not yet, koi. I want to be inside you." His cobalt eyes searched Duo's for permission. "May I?"  
  
Duo swallowed, glancing down at Heero's body. His lover looked a lot bigger than three fingers. But the Deathscythe pilot knew Heero would not hurt him intentionally. Heero wanted this... and Duo loved him enough to let him. Eyes brimming with trust, Duo nodded his head. "Yes."  
  
The braided boy got to his hands and knees but immediately found himself flipped over on his back. His eyes widened in surprise as Heero leaned over him.  
  
"Not like that, koi," Heero whispered huskily as he settled between Duo's legs. "I want to see your eyes."  
  
Heero grasped Duo's legs under the knees and pushed them up and out. Duo blushed at the sudden exposure, but all thoughts of embarrassment were pushed out of his mind when he felt Heero position himself at his entrance. The Wing pilot held the braided boy's gaze with his own as he slowly pushed the tip of his rock-hard shaft into his partner's warm body.  
  
Duo stiffened at the invasion but was distracted by Heero's mouth as it plundered his own. Gradually his body began to relax, allowing Heero to press on, entering him by degrees inch by inch, alert to any signs of pain he might be causing his beautiful partner.  
  
But Duo showed no sign; rather, he was lost in the unfamiliar sensations rolling through his body. When Heero was buried to the hilt inside him, he opened his eyes to stare up at his lover. Heero remained unmoving, allowing Duo time to adjust to having the Japanese boy inside of him. He reached up to brush a lock of chestnut out of his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." As soon as he answered, Heero flexed inside him. Duo gasped in surprise and pressed harder against the short-haired boy. Heero grasped his hips to hold him still, then pulled out to the tip. Duo whimpered as he left, but was soon moaning in response as Heero pushed slowly back inside. Heero continued his slow torture for several long, continuous strokes. He was mesmerized by the sight writhing beneath him. Duo had thrown his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as the sweet sensations rolled through his body. Heero gritted his teeth in effort to keep up the steady pace. He wanted nothing more than to slam himself hard into Duo's compliant body, but he wanted his beautiful lover to have the most of the experience. His good intentions were thrown out the window when Duo moaned his name and squeezed Heero's arousal with his muscles as he thrust back in.  
  
Heero shifted Duo's legs, placing one around his waist and the other over his shoulder. He lifted Duo's hips higher, causing him to sink deeper into his partner's body. As he thrust harder and faster, he began hitting that special place inside Duo, sending waves of pleasure crashing through his body. Duo's breathing came in irregular gasps as he began meeting Heero thrust for thrust. He moaned Heero's name over and over, tossing his head from side to side. He clutched at the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Heero felt a trickle of sweat roll down his forehead as he pounded harder. Duo was so warm, so tight... it wouldn't be long until he was spilling himself into his lover's body. He wrapped one hand around Duo's throbbing erection and began pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
Duo nearly came up off the bed when Heero touched him. He cried out, once again feeling that delicious coiling in the pit of his stomach. Heero pumped him once, twice more before he screamed his lover's name, spilling his seed all over the Japanese boy's hand. As wave upon wave of pleasure washed over him, his internal muscles rippled, squeezing Heero's throbbing member inside him. The short-haired boy's world turned white as he came hard into Duo's body. He collapsed on top of his violet-eyed lover, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The two boys lay in a tangle of limbs for several long minutes, one still buried deep inside the other. Only when Heero began to soften and slip out of Duo's body did the Japanese boy move to one side, gathering his partner into his arms. He gave his chestnut haired lover a long, sensuous kiss as he gently traced idle patterns on Duo's back with his hands. Duo shivered in pleasure, snuggling closer to his new lover.  
  
Heero couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful boy in his arms. The moonlight glistened off the perspiration on his creamy skin. Heero tightened his arms around the boy, not wanting to let him go now or ever.  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo murmured softly into Heero's chest.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?"  
  
The American nodded, too tired to do much else.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked softly a moment later. "Did you mean what you said? You won't leave me?"  
  
"Yes Duo. I meant every word." He dropped a chaste kiss on the boy's nose. Then an ugly thought seized him. He would try his best to always come back to Duo... but what if Duo never came back to him? He clutched the smaller boy to him protectively.  
  
"Promise me the same, Duo," he demanded.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me either." He squeezed tighter.  
  
"Oi, Heero. I can't breathe! Ok, ok! I promise!"  
  
As Heero relaxed his grip, Duo snuggled happily against his chest. He kissed Heero's lips before whispering, "Arigatou."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For showing me how beautiful it could be."  
  
Heero surprised the braided boy by rolling on top of him and kissing him hungrily.  
  
"Let me show you again," he whispered deeply a moment later.  
  
And for a long time after that, no more words were necessary.  
  
~Owari


End file.
